(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inspection device of vehicle driver assistance systems, and more particularly, to an inspection device of vehicle driver assistance systems for intensively inspecting various kinds of vehicle driver assistance systems.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Recently, various kinds of vehicle driver assistance systems (DASs) have been equipped in vehicles to provide convenience and safety of driving to a driver while a vehicle is being driven.
The DASs helps drivers to keep a current driving lane, give alarms for lane departure, secure a safety distance from adjacent vehicles, prevent a collision with adjacent obstacles, and control speed depending on traffic situations or road conditions, etc. by utilizing various kinds of cameras, radar sensors, etc. without driver intervention.
These DASs have been generally applied to luxury vehicles, but recently, have been extensively applied even to compact and mid-size vehicles because interest in environmentally-friendly economical driving has increased to protect the environment and conserve energy resources.
For example, the DASs may include systems such as a smart cruise control (SCC) system, a lane departure warning system (LDWS), a blind spot detection (BSD) system, an around view monitoring (AVM) system, etc.
Meanwhile, in a vehicle inspection line during assembly processes of the vehicle, various kinds of DASs mounted on the vehicle are checked to ensure normal operation.
For example, the vehicle is moved to inspection spots for performing a wheel alignment inspection process, a roll & brake inspection process, an automatic diagnosis process, etc., so as to check normal operation of the various kinds of DASs during these processes.
However, in the related art, since inspection processes for the various kinds of DASs are separated from each other according to their functions in the vehicle inspection line, an inspection cycle time increases, and thus it is difficult to utilize inspection manpower and to control quality.
In addition, in the inspection processes of the various kinds of DASs in the vehicle inspection line, an inspection facility is exclusively manufactured for one type of vehicle, so the inspection facility should be modified or newly manufactured to be applicable to new types of vehicles, thereby requiring additional manpower and increased investment cost.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.